I Promise
by myfanfictionheaven
Summary: Ban's obsession with Elaine has become unhealthy and King is there to help him get better. BL


Pairing: Ban x King (slight previous Ban x Elaine implied)

Rated: K (Super fluffy)

Romance/Yaoi

One-shot

Summary: Ban's obsession with Elaine becomes unhealthy and King is there to help him get better,

I Promise

The Fairy King watched as his white-haired comrade slept. He was not happy with what he saw. Ban was slowly deteriorating in front of his eyes. Ban's obsession with reviving Elaine was not a healthy one. The way that Ban was willing to go to any length to have her back and the way that he was neglecting himself more and more really made King worry. He placed a small hand on Ban's forehead and sighed.

"You should take care of yourself too, idiot."

Ban reached up in his sleep and hugged King to his chest.

"Mm... Elaine..."

King gasped, startled at suddenly being pulled down and tried desperately to squirm out of Ban's strong grip.

"L-Let go! You're crushing me you idiot!"

Bright red eyes slowly opened as he felt the person in his arms squirming around. Ban figured he must have still been dreaming because the person in his arms was his beloved Elaine.

"Elaine?"

He whispered in awe.

King began to panic a bit. Was Ban seeing him as his sister? He slapped both of his tiny hands against Ban's face to try and wake him up, but Ban was too far-gone. Ban grabbed on to King's wrists tightly and smiled.

"I've missed you so much."

King's eyes widened as he saw the love-struck look in Ban's eyes. That look was so filled with love that it made King blush. It was so private, something he had never expected to see, but it was also scary. It convinced King of what he had already been wary of. Ban's obsession with Elaine was going to drive him off the deep end and King was going to do whatever it took to prevent that from happening. Because he made a promise to his sister that he would take care of Ban. He shut his eyes tightly and made one of the hardest decisions in his life. He promised himself that he would do everything in his power to help Ban get over Elaine. Even if it meant Ban would forget about her,

While King was busy sorting out his thoughts, Ban had pulled King in closer. One of his hands went to rest on King's back as the other moved to his cheek.

"I love you..."

King blinked back to his current situation and was alarmed when he realized how close they had become and was only allowed a small gasp before Ban's lips were on his.

"Mmph!"

King tried pushing Ban away, but with how physically weak he was, Ban didn't move an inch. He tried calling out to Ban around the kiss, hoping it would bring the white-haired male to his senses.

"B-Ban-mmph! Stop it!"

Ban suddenly snapped out of his dream-like state and let go of the small fairy king.

"King?"

The small fairy king curled up in a ball and hid his face in his pillow. The way that Ban had acted had really shaken the smaller boy up. His face was hot and there were tears rolling down his cheeks, soaking into his pillow. Not only had Ban stolen his first kiss, it wasn't even out of love, it was just because he looked like his sister and it hurt. King had always imagined his first kiss would feel special, not like this.

Ban for once was at a loss for words. He immediately felt bad. He had hurt his best friend to the point where he was crying.

Ban sat down in front of King and waited patiently for him to stop crying and look up at him.

King's eyes were puffy from crying and he looked down as he tried to calm himself down enough to speak without shaking.

"I-I think you need..."

He took a deep breath and put his small hand on Ban's knee as if trying to reassure him that this was the right thing to do.

"You need to get over Elaine..."

Ban's eyes widened in surprise before he crossed his arms and pouted like an overgrown child.

"I don't wanna~"

King's sighed and his eyes narrowed as he smacked Ban across the face hard.

"You don't think there's anything wrong with being so obsessed over Elaine that you think I'm her?!"

King squeezed Chastiefol tightly in his arms.

Ban scratched the back of his neck and put one hand as gently as he could on King's slightly trembling shoulder.

" 'm sorry... I don't know what happen'd…"

King felt a deep sense of sadness for his friend. He was touched that Ban had cared so much for his sister, but at the same time it was self-destructive. King didn't want to watch Ban destroy himself over his sister and he knew Elaine wouldn't want that either.

"You can't obsess over her forever. It's unhealthy. Look at yourself! You're falling apart!"

Ban removed his hand from King's shoulder and dropped it to his own lap.

"It's not like it's hurting anyone..."

King smacked both of his hands on Ban's face and gave him a stern look.

"You're hurting yourself and I want to help you because you're my friend and I made a promise."

Ban stared into King's honey colored eyes and saw a fierce determination.

"I's not that easy. You can't jus stop loving someone all of a sudden ya know~"

King smoothed out the crease lines between Ban's brows with his fingers and sighed.

"I know...but maybe you can learn to love someone else just as much. You'll be happier that way."

King moved closer to Ban and patted his head gently. Ban just gave King a sad smile.

"Mayb' for a little while but nobody will live longer than me. I'll always end up alone~"

King stroked Ban's hair to try and comfort him.

"You'll find someone new and if not, I'll be there with you."

Ban rested his head against King's tiny chest and sighed.

"So we'll be alone together ehhh?~"

King smiled and shook his head.

"We're not alone. We have our friends."

Ban grinned at that and pulled King into a tight hug.

"Awe King, you always know how to make everything all better~"

King squirmed in Ban's tight hold throwing in a few punches at Ban's arms.

"I-Idiot! You're too close!"

Ban nuzzled his cheek against King's to cause the fairy even greater discomfort.

"So starting now King will do his best to make me happy ne?~"

King pinched Ban's cheek.

"Yeah, yeah come on, it's time to head downstairs. The pub is going to open soon."

Ban gave King another tight squeeze before finally releasing him.

" 'M keeping you to that promise King~"

Ban grinned and King's lips quirked up into a smirk.

"Challenge accepted Ban, challenge accepted."

"Come onnn, let's play King!~"

King yawned and floated over to where Ban stood. Ban had been pestering him to have a friendly fight persistently for almost an hour now and King was honestly getting sick of it. He merely sighed and blinked sleepily a few times.

"Fine…"

The fairy king flicked his hand forward and had daggers all pointed at Ban. He yawned again and rested his cheek in his hand.

"Looks like I won… again. Now-"

King's sentence was cut off as he suddenly had a weight pinning him down on his lovely chastiefol pillow. He gasped out in surprise before glaring at the annoyance that had landed on his back.

"Ya know, I've always wanted to try floatin' around on this thing~"

King shoved at Ban.

"Get off! You're heavy!"

Ban just laughed. His ruby eyes stared down at King with mirth.

"But it's funnn~"

King sighed and moved over on his pillow. If this was the kind of thing that would distract Ban from Elaine even for a second, then King didn't mind it. He had made a promise after all. And besides, Ban's smile and laughter made the fairy king also feel like smiling and laughing along with him.

"Fine, just don't move around too much or you'll fall, stupid."

Ban was surprised for a second before he suddenly tackled the fairy with a hug.

"HAHA! King you're a real cutie aren't ya~"

King pouted as he realized he was not going to be let go of any time soon.

"Idiot…"

Ban grinned and King felt his cheeks heat up at the sight.

"Will you always play with me like this, King?~"

King turned toward Ban with a serious expression on his face and placed his small hand on Ban's cheek.

"Always. I promised you remember?"

Ban could see so much of Elaine in King. Their faces were so similar, but he was noticing that they were also very different. Elaine was someone that Ban felt he had to protect because she was so delicate and fragile where as King was supportive and strong despite his sleight body. King wanted to protect Ban and it was adorable really. Ban internally shook his head, what was he thinking comparing the two? Elaine was someone he loved and King… well, he also supposed he loved King too, just not in that way.

Ban's thoughts were becoming confusing. What did he feel for the fairy king? He finally looked over at the orange-haired fairy who was staring back at him with a look of concern.

"Ban? Are you okay?"

And there it was. The adorable look of concern that came over King's face whenever he thought that Ban was feeling sad or hurt over Elaine. It was comforting and it gave Ban a sense of just how important King was becoming in his life. Ban scooted closer to the fairy and rested his head against his shoulder.

"Yeah~"

It was a simple and easy answer to both questions and King seemed to relax as he realized Ban was smiling contently. King allowed the small contact, neither commenting on it nor pushing it away. He simply smiled and leaned into Ban in silence.

King woke with a start when he heard a loud groan beside him.

"No! 'm sorry!"

Ban groaned out in his sleep. By the agonized look on his face, King knew he was having a nightmare.

The orange-haired boy crawled over to Ban and stroked his cheek soothingly.

"Ban… wake up."

Ban's brows furrowed and he called out again in agony, but he did not wake. His face scrunched up as if he were in pain.

King began to panic and shook Ban's shoulder, speaking with more urgency.

"Ban, please wake up!"

Ban woke up suddenly with his eyes wide. The first thing he saw was a very distraught looking King and he acted on his instinct to pull the fairy king into his arms and hold on tightly. He would not lose another person he loved. His singsong voice disappeared as he whispered softly against King's forehead.

"Don't go… Don't leave me."

King blushed at the awkward position but kept still anyway. Ban needed him. King resumed stroking Ban's cheek comfortingly.

"Shh… I'm not going anywhere."

Ban held King tighter and buried his face in King's soft hair.

King wrapped his tiny arms around Ban and hugged him awkwardly.

"What were you dreaming about?"

Ban sighed and his arms tightened around King's small torso.

"She died again… right in front of me. And then… it was you."

King looked up and finally saw the agony in Ban's ruby colored eyes. The intensity of his gaze had king's heart fluttering like fairy wings.

"I'm not going anywhere. I promised."

Ban closed his eyes and smiled.

"Thank you~"

Before the two had said anymore, they had fallen back asleep.

The marketplace was bustling and the sky was clear. Ban walked while King floated past vendors searching for Ban's sacred treasure.

Ban stretched his arms up towards the sky before turning his head and noticing an interesting stand.

King continued to float until he realized that Ban was gone and he panicked. If Ban was left alone for too long, he might go steal something like the last time with all of those plushies.

"Ban? Where'd you go?"

He looked around until he spotted Ban speaking to a vendor.

"Do ya mind if my friend tries some of these on?~"

Ban asked the lady who was apparently selling wigs and other hair products as far as King could tell. The lady smiled.

"Of course not. Try on whatever you'd like sir."

Ban grinned and gestured for King to come closer.

King blinked in confusion as he floated down and planted his feet on the ground.

"Ban what—"

He was suddenly cut off as Ban put a wig on King's head.

"HAHAHA! I knew it, you'd be cute as a girl too!~"

King blushed at being called 'cute' and crossed his arms.

"I am not cute! I'm not a girl!"

Ban grinned and snaked an arm around King's waist playfully.

"If you were a girl I might've fallen for you~"

King felt a knot twist painfully in his chest area at Ban's words. He silently removed the wig and started floating away, clearly upset.

Ban watched as King's expression turned into a painful one and suddenly wondered if maybe he shouldn't have said that. Besides the truth was that Ban would have fallen for King regardless of gender. He was already falling. It wasn't even a question anymore. But the look on King's face as he floated away had hurt Ban much more than the time he had been tortured by the Holy Knights.

King rested under a tree he had found nearby. He didn't know what hurt him more, the fact that he wasn't a girl or the fact that Ban was not in love with him, but his sister and that it would never be him. King let out a dark chuckle to himself. It hurt. It hurt a lot. Tears started rolling down his cheeks and he hid his face in his arms. When had he grown to care about Ban so much? When had it changed from love to in love? And would he ever get over these feelings or would he be stuck in love with Ban forever only to watch him be in love with someone else? King trembled at the thought. He made a promise, he couldn't just leave Ban and he wouldn't. He couldn't, he was already in too deep.

Ban ran around until he finally saw King curled up in a ball under a tree. He crept silently up to King and realized he was crying. Ban's heart became painful. He had made King cry again. He slowly wrapped his arms around the tiny fairy king and pulled him into his lap wishing he could take away all the pain that he had inflicted on him.

" 'm sorry…"

Ban whispered against the top of King's head.

King trembled and shook his head.

"It's not your fault idiot."

Ban turned King's face towards his own and smiled. King's teary face was the same as the first time Ban had kissed him. Ban wiped the tears away and stroked King's face just as King had done to him many months ago.

"I've fallen for you anyway~"

King's eyes widened in surprise and before he could say anything, Ban's lips were molded against his. His honey-colored eyes began to close and his slender arms wrapped around Ban's neck tightly. If this was a dream, he didn't want to wake up. But of course, all good things must come to an end.

Ban pulled away and rested his forehead against King's.

"I love you King~"

King closed his eyes and his body trembled.

"I… I love you Ban…"

Ban grinned and King blushed adorably before placing a soft chaste kiss to Ban's cheek.

Ban pressed a quick kiss to King's lips and smiled brightly.

"For the rest of our terribly long lives~"

King smiled and placed his tiny hand against Ban's cheek.

Ban leaned into the touch and ruby spheres met honey gold.

"I promise."

King smirked playfully, his eyes dancing with mirth.

"I'm keeping you to that promise, Ban."

The End

Kimiko-chan: Oh my god… I am so proud of this monster one-shot you have no idea. I stayed up for hours working on this xD And ughhh my feels are flooding me. Who knew I could write so much fluff? Hehe well anyway, hope you all enjoyed it… and if not, please don't give me hate for it _ If you're nice I'll give you a virtual hug ^_^V


End file.
